Bluebellpaw
hello hello there, i'm Bluebellpaw or you can just call me Bluebell or Bella or anything else is fine and i'm an apprentice on BlogClan and my wonderful mentor is, Wint. description of me i am very crazy, weird and nice. i am a super, huge, mega-huge spongebob fan; my fursona is a fluffy, long-furred, dark gray-blue, she-cat, with dark blue eyes. how i started to read Warriors back when i was once in the third grade, a classmate who sat next to me in class had brought the warrior books to school and i asked to read a couple and that's how it began. i now own most of the arcs, novellas, super editions and field guides. how i discovered BlogClan i saw where some of the facts about the cats on the warriors wiki came from in some of the links and so i was first introduced to BlogClan, well actually i waited a month until i joined on January 23rd, 2017 and i was known as Bluebellkit. right now i am really active on there and i also post daily spongebob squarepants memes even though i'm kind of running out of ideas oof. i also reply to everyone mainly on the tavern, some discussion pages, allegiances chat page, polls, and introduce yourself page. fanfictions my first public fanfic was the Missing Switch (eww) which was a parody of Warriors and then after that book i wrote another fanfiction which was part of an arc called Beginning of an Era (hiss) and wrote the first book of that arc, A New Era and then so on. Missing Switch has a sequel called Forest of Secrets of Secrets which is obviously a parody title of the Warriors book, Forest of Secrets. i haven't done these fanfics in awhile, but i hope to continue soon, but i'm such a huge procrastinator big oof though i am still writing Forest of Secrets of Secrets and i think i'll update it daily or not who knows rip. i also may write a SpongeBob-Pokemon crossover fanfic in the future and don't ask why because i might do it. how i joined the BlogClan Wiki i just decided to join one day on here because i saw the link on here on BlogClan's beyond the borders and i joined on September 3rd, 2017 and i have been active on here and well actually for like a week or so i didn't use an account on here but i don't know when i started to edit things without an account. right now i'm not that active around here that much, but i do edit daily on here, but only like twice a day, but for some reason i am ranked 16 on here and i have been here editing on here for over 200 days now. live chats you can find me sometimes on the live BlogChat on BlogClan, with the usernames"Bluebellpaw" or "Betsy Krabs" or "Flats the Flounder" and you can also find me on the Wiki Live Chat as well and if you don't know my username it is, "Bluebell the Sponge". what others say about me if you want to say something about me go right ahead if you want to: I am lucky to have her as a friend!-Plipplop (Snowpuff) Bella is super sweet and wonderful, plus I love seeing her comments around the blog! She's a great friend, and her SpongeBob memes are the best <3~Spidey. Bluebell is super nice and sweet, she has code my page! Thanks! :D~Crystie. Blubell's memes are the best, and she's super nice to new members! <3 ~Sandy Bluebell never fails to make me laugh with her constant Spongebob memes~Navy. Her Spongebob memes are the BEST!!! Bluebell is a great person!~Squirrel. Bluebell is the most funniest, kindest blogclanner I know, her Spongebob memes should go into the hall of fame!~Flighty. Bluebell is the VERY BEST SPONGEBOB PERSON and also is the most awesomely amazing BlogClanner! :D~Shadow. Bluebell's cooler then the ocean and Spongbob memes, Also, Spongbob memes are great and if Bluebell stops posting them I am calling the police because that means something bad happened. ~ Fox Trot. Bluebell is one of the funniest people I've ever air-quote "met." She teaches important life lessons through her memes, so y'all better take a closer look. ~Wistep. gallery of random stuff Ship!.jpg|shipping Lonelyspongebob.gif|in real life i'm the same person but lonely Spongebobandpatrick.gif Mrkrabsviolinplaying.gif|i can play violin Adventuretimeboxprince.gif|i'm a huge cat-lady Spongebob b-day.gif|my birthday is october 20th What?.gif|i can be confusing sometimes Peridotflying.gif Noodledancing.gif|i like music Nat_Mr._Plankton.jpg|Nat Peterson spongebob_and_patrick_cavewall_dancing.gif|i love this gif so much litten.gif|litten is my favorite fire starter Weird looking dolphin i made only using a mouse.jpeg|weird looking dolphin i made while using a mouse Patrickgoose.jpg|no idea why i made this Patrick Sweater.gif BluebellByFame.jpg|me by Fame BluebellBySunny!.png|me by Sunny BluebellByKat.jpg|me by Kat Bluebell fursona by spoto.png|me by Spoto Bluebell by Crystie.png|me and SpongeBob by Crystie Bluebell by Sandy.jpg|me by Sandy bluebell by fawny.png|me by Fawny (Fawnspots) bluebellbysecretholidaygiftpartner.jpg|me by my holiday gift partner from 2018 BC0DD58B-6D00-4105-A489-CED29F658FD8.jpeg|me by Squirrel 2BB5BF40-E8BB-472C-9842-FEBAA05762DF.png|me by Gingie holiday2017.png|me by my holiday gift exchange partner from 2017 Bluebellpaw by Crystie.png|updated drawing of me and spongebob by Crystie bluebellbythistle.jpg|me by Thistle mebycloudsight.jpg|me by Cloudy Screenshot 2019-02-05 at 1.57.40 PM.png|me by Flighty Bluebell by Sandy.png|new drawing of me by Sandy Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.17.09 AM.png|me by Lion Backgroundthing.jpg|me by Sandy bluebellbygoldi.png|me by Goldi bluebellbyhazy.png|me by Hazy bluebell by rainie.jpg|me by Rainie bluebell by shadowcloud.jpg|me by Shadowcloud 50B21B25-7B8F-4BAC-8A82-EA52826F95C9.png|me as a pokemon trainer by Rose EwYP7gkl.jpg|me by Moon bluebellbyjazzy.jpg|me by Jazzy facts about me, yay *my favorite breakfast meal is chocolate chip pancakes. *my favorite lunch meal to eat is mac and cheese. *my favorite dinner meal is salad or meatloaf. *my favorite dessert is ice cream and my favorite flavors include toffee, cookies and cream, coffee, vanilla, or chocolate. *my favorite snack to eat is cheese and crackers. *i like eating cinnamon rolls usually on sundays since that's the only day i get to eat them on. *i really love cheese. my favorite types of cheeses are, feta, gouda, american, english, asiago, and cheddar. *cats, doggos, birds, and snakes are my favorite animals. *Spongebob, Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, Star Vs the Forces of Evil, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Amazing World Of Gumball, Regular Show, Total Drama (first three seasons which are Island to World Tour), and Steven Universe are my favorite cartoons. **sometimes i also like to watch Jimmy Neutron, Wander over Yonder, and the Pokemon anime. *The Office, Brooklyn 99, Psych, Criminal Minds, That 70s Show, and Monk are my favorite tv shows. *my favorite book series are, Warriors, and Diary of a Wimpy Kid. *my favorite warrior cats are Feathertail, Bramblestar, Yellowfang, Littlecloud and Jayfeather. *my least favorite warrior cats are Daisy, Ferncloud, Rainflower and Lizardstripe. *i have three doggos and seven kitties. *i like to paint, but i barely do it and i haven't done it in like three years. *i love playing pokemon and sometimes i watch the anime. *i really love SpongeBob SquarePants. *i'm a huge cat lady. *i really never capitalize my words though sometimes i do only for names and months or places and such, but i am very inconsistent when it comes to capitalizing at all, and i haven't capitalize lately so rip. *i'm soon going to be in the eighth grade. *i can play the violin and clarinet. *i love lego spongebob. *i use to like mash potatoes, but i don't like them anymore for some reason. *i like exploring the old abandoned BlogClan and the old BlogClan Wiki. *breadcakes and bread cats are life. *spaghetti is also life. *i live in the midwest of the United States. *i "draw" art for others it's usually just drawing a cat face over stuff, but i do sometimes draw real art. *procrastinating is what i do most of the time. *i don't like math and i am very bad it. *i like history and reading. *for some reason i was placed in the advanced reading and english class. *i'm attempting to learn norwegian because why not. *i haven't done my really bad fanfic in over a year mega oof and i don't know when i'll continue or even if i will. *my birthday is October 20th. *my clanniversary is January 23rd. *i joined the wiki on September 3rd, 2017. *i don't know what my warrior name will be. *"rest in spaghetti never forgetti" is my most said saying on blogclan and here. *i want to try roleplaying one day, but i'm too lazy to try. *my favorite cat breeds are, maine coon, norwegian forest cat, british short hair, and abyssinian. *when i was about to join blogclan i wanted my name to be "Crescentkit" because it was the name of a character from my very early warriors fanfic (which was really cringy) but then i went with Bluebellkit instead because for some reason i really liked the name, "Bluebellkit". *usually my favorite school break is winter break because i just think the mood is more relaxing and festive. *i like 2d animation over 3d animation, but i still like 3d. *i also enjoy stop motion animation. *i like listening to the soundtracks of movies, shows, or games for some reason. *i don't like bugs the only bugs that i like are butterflies, potato bugs, lighting bugs, and some bees are okay. *i like to code pages so if you want me to code your page you can just ask me or i even may ask you. *i'm granny norma, i'm old, and i got gray hair, but i remember when trees were everywhere! and no one had to pay for air so i say let it grow. *i like playing spongebob video games and my favorite games are, battle for bikini bottom, and the spongebob movie game. *i'm a huge introvert in real life, but on blogclan i act very extroverted for some reason. *the musicals that i enjoy are, hamilton; natasha, pierre, and the great comet of 1812; mary poppins; hairspray; 1776; and spongebob the musical. *i was inactive of half of 2018 from the months of january to late may. *spongebob at the super bowl deserved better even though this is not a fact about me. *i wish i could be more active on the wiki, but sometimes i'm lazy. *i use to have a pet snail named gary, and a pet python snake named dasani. *i do have a discord account called, Bluebell the Sponge, but i rarely use it. *i sing horribly though when i'm home alone i like to sing out loud. *i never read any harry potter books because i just never did. *i like eating lettuce me favorite type is iceberg lettuce *i like watching musicals a bit more than watching plays in my opinion. *i really like dreaming. *my avatars are always spongebob stuff. *i ike editing videos. *i am hyped for the remastered version of battle for bikini bottom. *i'm a metalhead. *i don't like the idea of spongebob spin-offs. *i recently got into queen. this great coding is done by the wonderful, Spidey. Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Dapper Dragons